villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cackletta
Cackletta is an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom and the main villain of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. She stole Princess Peach's voice and left to the skies. Her next plan was to make Queen Bean of The Beanbean Kingdom turn into a monster which she accomplished, then steal the Beanstar. Beanbean lore states that only one with a beautiful voice can activate the Beanstar's mysterious powers to grant any wishes; Cackletta hoped to use this power to conquer Beanbean Kingdom and soon after, the Mushroom Kingdom. Cackletta's plans backfire, however, when she attempts to use Peach's voice by putting the voice in robots codenamed "Peachbots". She finds that Toadsworth and others of the Mushroom Kingdom avoided the plot and switched Peach with Birdo, whom they dressed up like Peach. As a result, the Beanstar was furious by Birdo's voice in Woohoo Hooniversity and did not help Cackletta at all and instead the Mario Bros. came and gave her a surprise attack at the wrong time (for her). They fought until Cackletta was so badly injured, she could not move. Fawful her main toady that speaks in metaphors relating to sandwiches, came and absorbed Cackletta's body in his "headgear". Cackletta then commanded Fawful to do one more attack, but however, he was stopped by Prince Peasley hitting them with his sword and knocking them out of Woohoo Hooniversity. King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom was lying unconscious in Stardust Fields, Beanbean Kingdom side, when Fawful put Cackeletta's ghost into Bowser's body and thus, the birth of "Bowletta". Now that Bowletta could control Beanbean minions and Koopa minions, she was more powerful than ever and plotted to steal the Beanstar again and get the real Peach's voice. She succeeded in kidnapping Princess Peach. She then offered a deal with the Mario Bros.: give her the Beanstar and she would return Peach. Prince Peasley had a plan to give her a fake Beanstar and meet them at the top of Joke's End. After many long battles, the bros. finally made it up to the top of Joke's End. Luigi gave Fawful the fake Beanstar, but Fawful saw right through the disguise and knocked down the bros. suitcase. Mario followed after Luigi and they had an idea. A few minutes later another Princess Peach came out along with Mario, holding her mouth. Mario cracks up and Bowletta understands that the Peach she's holding is a fake. She drops the Peach she's holding and grabs the other. They then go to the Koopa Cruiser and ask her why she's holding her mouth, she doesn't respond, then Bowletta scares her to reveal the big mustache of Luigi's and it turns out to be Luigi the whole time and he makes a getaway. In the mean time, Bowletta plans a plot to destroy the Beanbean Kingdom and then, after the bros. are destroyed, the Mushroom Kingdom. She goes in Bowser's Keep and successfully destroys Beanbean Castle Town. The bros. go to Hoohoo Village and tell Blablanadon that Bowser's Keep is overhead and now he should take them up. Fawful then informs Bowletta that the Mario Bros. are coming and Bowletta orders the original 7 Koopalings and Fawful to guard her castle, the Bros. fought them all, and eventually fought Bowletta until finally she got an idea. She would pretend to be defeated and then, when they let their guards down, she would summon a Time Bob-Omb to explode at them. It worked and then, afterwards, she ate them. They then fought the ghost of Cackletta inside the body, then defeated her and she vanished. Personality Cackletta is seen as a evil, smart yet insane witch that wishes to rule over all. She is normally seen with her toady, Fawful, who is the only one she likes as it is presumed. She cares for no one else except for Fawful, probably because of him being so smart and helpful. She easily gets angered and confused when something goes wrong as she plans things out (in her mind) perfectly. Because of this she is easily surprised until the end of the game, when she starts to expect the unexpected. She is also seen to be very patient when it comes to Fawful helping her with her plots but when it is someone else she wants them gone or dead right away, normally getting angered this way. Powers Cackletta has the powers to summon lightening bolts to strike her enemies. She can also create shadows that suck her enemies into the ground in which they then fall from the sky. She can also make duplicates of herself in which if one of the fake ones is hit it creates bats that attack her enemies. She can do a more wide variety of attacks than just that, such as creating ghost-like copies of people. Videos vPQkwDqeqfs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Comedic Villains